


memory lane

by Moony_123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Seo Changbin-centric, and so does jisung, cafe au(?), changbin just wants some love, i'll update the tags as i update more chaps, minho is a GOD, minho owns a cafe so ig that counts, ofc this won't be my story if it doesn't have angst, this is probably the fluffiest story i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_123/pseuds/Moony_123
Summary: "I'm sorry."Changbin knew everything was too good to be true, so when Minho told him he's leaving, he didn't even cry or bat an eye. It may have seem heartless at that time, but he knew everything has to end.And if he did cry after he saw Memory Lane reduce to a speck of dust, it's no one's business but his.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i'm back with a chaptered fic uwu and i know i have a bad track record for finishing fics, this one is already fully planned. I've had this idea ever since last year and I'm so excited to share this story with you guys! I'll be posting a teaser first and then I'll update the first two chaps sooner or later.
> 
> btw the minbin ship is my friend's idea, and i've never been thankful that she suggested them ❤️

It started as any other day. People walking, cars honking, streetlights blinking; except this time it was raining.

Changbin hurriedly walked across the sidewalk, his already soaked bag above his equally soaked head. His first plan was to run to his house, but since the rain seems to have no plans of stopping, he just decided to stop by in one of the buildings. He opened the door to the first cafe he saw, shaking himself dry after he patted his shoes on the mat. He looked around the cafe for a few minutes, wondering why is it unusually quiet. _Business must be bad._

"Hello and welcome to the Memory Lane! How can I help you?" Changbin jumped back a little as a sudden voice just pierced the silence. He blinked back at the barista now occupying the then empty counter. The other was smiling softly, his hands clasped on top of the marble top.

"Can I just stay?"

The barista just nodded and Changbin let out a breath he was unknowingly holding. Unbeknownst to him, the barista was wondering what has Changbin suffered from for him to see and visit his cafe.

_They always have interesting stories._

\---

Changbin feels like the universe is mocking him today, what with the rain never stopping and his phone dying on him. A couple of customers went in and out after he stayed, but they all left after the barista—who's name was apparently Minho—whispered something in their ear. At first he thought they were his friends or something because they all leave with a smile on their faces, but after the tenth customer, he's starting to wonder if Minho's part of a cult and he's recruiting. Minho seemed to let him mind his own business, which demolishes the cult theory since Changbin was pretty sure he looked gullible enough to be joining a cult.

Also Minho is way too cute to be part of one, but obviously Changbin won't voice that out loud.

He's starting to get worried though, since the rain seemed to be getting harder since he stepped foot in the café. It's getting dark too, and the streetlights in his neighborhood are malfunctioning lately.

"Aren't you going home? It's near closing time." Minho's voice snapped Changbin from his thoughts. The latter looked around the cafe, seeing that the front lights are turned off and the chairs had been flipped over the tables now.

"Do you have an umbrella?" He asked, but Minho just shook his head. Changbin deflated though and he realized he'll have to walk back home at this weather. Unless...

"Can I stay here for the night?"


End file.
